


Stuck On You

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Hair Gel, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Paraphilias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful love story between a boy and his hair gel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> For all you lovely Andershippers

Blaine walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind. He threw his messenger bag across the room in a huff and flopped onto his bed, face first.    “Give _Artie_ the male lead in New Directions?" he scoffed, out loud. This was completely unacceptable. So what that Artie had been there first? Anyone with half a brain and fully functioning ears _knew_ that Blaine Anderson was the epitome of a show choir leader. Mr. Schuester must’ve smacked his head like Tina did last year, causing him to switch with a complete _idiot_. 

Blaine felt so alone, too. Ever since his best friend, Finn, had been shipped off to the army, he had no one. Kurt had left him when he found out he would be staying in Lima, and was able to continue his torrid love affair with Sam. The only comfort Blaine had about being stuck in this plebeian city was that he would be able to shine in Glee. Now, Schuester had ruined the one thing keeping him sane.   

Letting out a loud sigh, Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Normally when Blaine felt _this_ upset, he would call Kurt and have him give him a hand job, or something of that nature, to calm his nerves. The only other time Blaine was in this much despair was when he had to share a line with Kurt during their Nationals performance. Blaine Anderson doesn’t share. 

He sat up and surveyed his room, looking for an outlet to relieve his tension. His best friend may be gone, his boyfriend a thing of the past, but Blaine knew there was something in his life that would always be there for him. 

Blaine walked over to his dresser and took out his tub of extra strength hair gel. He kissed the label and cooed, “I know you’ll always love me,” to the bright green bottle. He pulled away, his lips slightly sticky from some gel that had dripped down the side, and unscrewed the cap. He felt his dick twitch as the aroma wafted from the bottle. 

He scooped out a hefty dollop into his palm and felt his cock harden instantaneously. The only thing he loved more than himself was his hair gel. The more confident he became in his life, the more gel he’d put on his hair. If Blaine ever won a national championship singlehandedly, his hair would be water resistant with the amount of product laced through his curls. 

With a groan, Blaine undid the fly on his high-water plaid pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it slightly. He rubbed the gel around the head and down the shaft, hissing as the cold temperature left goosebumps down his skin. Once he felt his cock was lubed up enough, Blaine carefully inserted his erection into the tub and screamed in pleasure. This was everything he needed right now. 

  “O-Oh, Oh my God,” he panted as he lightly thrust into the tub, the gel completely surrounding his cock. He steadied himself by grabbing onto his dresser and began to pump harder into the tub as strings of moans fell from his slick lips. He clenched his eyes shut and began to picture himself at Nationals, alone on stage, the spotlight shining and reflecting off of his hair. He was belting out solo upon solo to an adoring crowd. He could see the other members of New Directions backstage, shedding tears at every flawless note radiating from his vocal chords. 

Blaine began to feel a tightness in the pit of his stomach with every thrust, the orgasm slowly taking over his body. He began to pump harder as he thought of himself accepting the trophy from the judges and hoisting it triumphantly above his head. _That’ll teach everyone, no one tells Blaine Anderson he’s not the lead,_ he thought as he erratically plunged into the gel, the mouth of the tub smacking against his skin. 

With a final thrust, he felt himself coming, and needed to grip the dresser tighter to prevent himself from falling from the power of his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled his sensitive cock from the tub and stared inside, watching as his come began to swirl and mix with the hair product.   Without warning, Blaine burst into tears as he screwed the cap back onto the gel. Not only was he _not_ going to get any solo this whole year, but he needed to buy a new tube of hair gel because there was no way Blaine was putting his own semen into his hair. There are boundaries. 

Doing up the fly of his pants, he stumbled over to his bed and began to loudly sob into his pillow. This would be the worst year of his life. He already missed solos. He missed Kurt, kind of. He missed Dalton.   

But most of all, Blaine missed his brother.


End file.
